


Daddy's Little Girl

by xhookswenchx (ReluctantPrincess)



Series: Dammit Universe [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Babies, Bedtime Stories, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantPrincess/pseuds/xhookswenchx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found this one shot in my quip folder, and realized I'd written it the day I decided Killian and Emma were going to have a girl. So, I'm sharing it with you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I miss my kid being a baby! So many nights spent telling her stories!

Killian woke as Emma rustled around in the bed. He sat up to see if she was awake and saw her mindlessly throwing the sheets back. That’s when he heard the cries of his little girl echoing through the baby monitor. "I just fed her," Emma mumbled, not realizing anyone was actually listening. 

After Killian returned to work, Emma had spent countless hours taking care of the infant on her own, and occasionally, with her mother's assistance. When Henry was home, he always lent a hand when he could, but his mother insisted he be a teenager and not a babysitter. When he wasn't working, Killian did his best to help her rest, often tiring himself out at night, keeping up with Olivia's demands. Emma often protested, insisting he needed rest so he didn't fall asleep at the station, but when one worked for their father-in-law, one got away with dozing off now and then.

Quickly, he put a hand on her shoulder and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. "Back to bed with you," he whispered in her ear as he made his way out of bed and down the hall, giving her no time to argue. Once there, he walked up to the crib and peered in at his daughter. "Shhhh," he said, running his hand over the soft, dark hair that covered her tiny head. She seemed slightly appeased at his touch, but still fussed. He reached in and carefully picked her up, situating her so she could wrap her tiny fingers around his.

Olivia was just shy of four weeks and Killian still couldn't believe the beautiful little girl he held in his arms was his. She melted his heart every time he laid eyes on her. She was every bit her mother's child, even at this young age, that much was apparent. "Stubborn," he laughed quietly as he tried to figure out what was bothering her. Her "feed me" and "change me" wails were stronger than this pathetic whimper she'd worked herself into, and after a quick double check, he thanked his lucky stars he didn't accidentally delegate himself to diaper duty, but now, it was a guessing game. Figuring a rustle outside the window had startled her awake, he decided gentle motions would lull her back to sleep.

"'Livia," he tried walking her around the room to no avail, the girl wasn't wailing, but she was still fussing. He knew in a few moments, Emma would come in, likely annoyed, and take over. The lack of sleep over the past few weeks had made her cranky.

Slowly, he moved the baby to his shoulder and started to pat her back. When she stopped fussing, he smiled, listening to the contented sighs and baby noises she made.

"You just want company then?" He chuckled, "alright lass, I can handle that."

Emma often teased him when he talked to their daughter, as if the little girl understood everything he was saying. He didn't use a ridiculously high pitched voice or make baby talk, he just conversed with her and listened to her nonsensical responses.

"So," he said, trying to find a topic, "how was your day? Have you been giving your mother trouble?" He took her sigh as a confirmation, "I'd expect nothing less from you, darling."

Olivia started to fuss again, so he sat on the rocking chair in her room, adding rocking to the back pats. "Perhaps you just need a bedtime story," he said. Thinking for a moment, he realized there really wasn't _any_ story out there suited for his princess. No, _his_ daughter would find the Disney themed romances that were popular in this realm, dull and predictable. She needed a gripping tale of adventure, he decided.

"Once," he began, "there was a ruthless pirate..."

Emma smiled as she heard his voice carry over the monitor. If anyone knew how to calm their daughter, it was him. Of course he'd love telling her all his best swashbuckling tales.

"One day, he met a princess..."

He was telling _their_ story, she realized as she listened closer.

"This princess posed quite the challenge for our pirate, but he didn't mind. He loved a good challenge..."

Damn, if it wasn't the cutest thing she'd ever heard. Part of her wanted to just go in there and watch him tell the story, the other part of her figured he probably didn't realize she was awake and listening over the monitor. If she went to join him, he'd likely get embarrassed and shut up. So, she chose to just stay where she was and enjoy it.

She didn't mean to doze off again, but she was so tired. It wasn't until Killian came back to bed that she realized she'd fallen asleep.

"So?" She asked as she cuddled up to him, "This pirate and his princess..."

Killian was silent for a moment, and Emma figured he must have been turning red. "You heard that?"

"I'm sleepy," she said, "so I dozed a little bit. Did they live happily ever after?"

"No spoilers, Swan," he stated, "It’s your rule."

"Spoilers?"

"We haven't gotten that far in the story," he explained, "right now, she's left him chained up at the top of a bloody beanstalk."


	2. Thinking of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For my birthday, I decided to write some fluff to one of my favorite Dierks Bentley songs. (Who's concert I just went to this past weekend...for my birthday. LOL) I just think this song is so Killian and Olivia...so, set in the "Dammit" universe.

_When I'm all alone or in a crowd_  
_In a quiet place or where music's loud_  
_If I'm on the road, or in the other room_  
_That's how you know, I'm thinking of you_

Emma wasn't sure what to make of her country singing pirate at first. It was so strange to hear lyrics about fishing, tractors, and drinking all the bourbon in Kentucky (Did he even know where Kentucky was?) coming from a guy who was usually dressed like some sort of rock star.

But the first night they brought their little girl home, she realized there was no genre better suited for the new dad who was over the moon. When he wasn't telling her stories of his swashbuckling adventures, he was singing the sweetest, softest tune that she'd ever heard. (Well...he'd lifted it from Dierks Bentley, but she much more preferred to hear it coming from her husband, as he rocked their daughter to sleep.)

_When the flowers bloom, when the leaves turn brown_  
_When the sun is hot, when the snow falls down, down_  
_When the clouds are gray, and the sky's are blue_  
_That's how you know, I'm thinking of you_

It became their song. Almost every night, she'd reach for him, and he knew that was what she wanted to hear. When she started baby babbling, she'd try her best to sing along, nonsensical noises mixing in with the tune.

Emma was pretty sure her heart had long since melted into a pile of goo.

Some nights, when he was working late, and Olivia was being particularly fussy, she'd try to take his place, but it never worked. Killian was the only one who could sing it to her. Nights like that usually resulted in FaceTime serenades. 

_I'm thinking of you, that's all I do all the time_  
_You're always the first and the last thing on this heart of mine_  
_No matter where I go or what I do,_  
_I'm thinking of you_

The most adorable thing in the world, was when she started to form words, and started to sing it back. She was pretty sure Killian cried each and every time.

Emma did too.

Henry called them both saps, but it was to be expected from a teenager, who prefered to go sailing with Killian, than sing with him. Still, she noticed her son smiling when Olivia would struggle through the chorus in that little baby voice of hers.

Eventually, the words came easier, and even though it was the same song every time, Olivia always asked for it, and Killian never tired of singing it.

_Can't remember now, who I used to be_  
_What I cared about before you came to me, baby_  
_Every selfish thought, all I thought I knew_  
_Has been replaced with thinking of you_

Olivia was nearing three when Emma realized what made the song so special to him. (Honestly, she felt pretty stupid for not figuring it out before.) The words just...fit. Sure, he'd changed drastically from pirate to hero while chasing after Emma, but it wasn't until he had that little girl in his arms, that his past was all but forgotten.

His world revolved around her, in some beautiful bond that no one could duplicate. Watching the two of them in their own little bubble, giggling and practically speaking a language that only they knew. He was her hero, and he never wanted to change that.

_I'm thinking of you, that's all I do all the time_  
_You're always the first and the last thing on this heart of mine_  
_No matter where I go or what I do,_  
_I'm thinking of you._

_Always thinking of you, yes I am._

They were made for each other. A little girl with big green eyes, softening the oldest, and hardest of hearts.


End file.
